Holly Cole
Holly Cole '(ホリー コール ''Horī Kōru) is a junior attending Robert McCollum High School as a Hero in training. Appearance Holly is a short, young girl, with neck-length blue hair, brown eyes, and a fair skin tone. Her face is framed by two long strands of hair, and generally keeps the rest of it out of her face with a yellow bandana. She is normally seen in a white jacket, with a yellow shirt the same color as her bandana, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Personality Holly is boisterous, loud, and somewhat excitable young woman. She often speaks her mind, not allowing any interruptions until she's spoken her part, which can often be long-winded speeches. Unlike most short people, Holly is proud of her height, stating the utilities of her size and the negative aspects of being tall (normally saying that short people live longer). Holly's outgoing nature also leads her to be somewhat mischievous, roping in classmates to help her in hair-brained schemes, while also only thinking about how to prevent herself from getting caught. Most notably, she sneaks out and breaks curfew. In the middle of combat, she maintains a cool and level-headed disposition, while still maintaining an immense confidence in her own abilities. Abilities '''Keen Intellect: Holly displays a rather high intellect, capable of expertly calculating when and where her opponents will strike and how to counteract their maneuvers. Her high intelligence also extends to a substantial grasp on how her Quirk works, allowing her to apply it to her fullest. Holly also passed the Robert McCollum High School entrance exam's written test as a freshman, a test which is known for its immense difficulty. Quirk Detonator (デトナター Detonatā): Holly's Quirk allows her to create an inharmonic resonance in any object she touches, which can then produce explosions of pure kinetic energy. She can create a multitude of explosives, as long as they are only about the size of a relatively large stone maximum. She can create four different types of bombs: contact bombs which explode when they touch another object, trip mines which explode when someone enters a certain radius, timed explosives which explode after a set time, and remote explosives that Holly can detonate on her whim. Holly's explosives don't react to her when it comes to contact bombs or trip mines, although she is not immune to her explosives own detonations. Any object she has set to explode can also be returned to normal by her touching it again. Stats Equipment Improvised Explosives: Holly's Hero costume coms equipped with a multitude of small objects which she can use her Quirk on and throw at opponents. Other than simply small objects, she also carries small egg-shaped objects filled with gasoline (although tightly sealed so that it doesn't get out or explode before she wants it to) which generate fiery explosions when they detonate, as well as egg-shaped objects filled with miniature spikes which pierce and injure foes when detonated, sending the spikes flying in all directions. Relationships Joseph Mercer Joseph is one of Holly's classmates and friends. She often drags him along to take part in her schemes, using his Quirk to her advantage while rarely thinking about how things affect him. Despite this, Joseph is the only person that Holly allows to make short jokes at her expense, even refraining from giving him one of her short lectures. Trivia * Holly's image source is Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail. * Holly was originally conceptualized as a male, but was later turned into a female. * Holly's birthday is Independence Day in America, which is heavily associated with nighttime fireworks. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Robert McCollum Students